Sing es, White Effie
Sing es, White Effie st die fünfte Folge der fünften Staffel von Orange is the new Black. Zusammenfassung Immer mehr Medien interessieren sich für die Aktion der Gefangenen und besonders Flaca und Maritza genießen die Aufmerksamkeit. Brandy und ihre Crew wollen ihre "Sklavin" Judy King an den Meistbietenden versteigern. Handlung Am zweiten Tag des Aufstand gibt es im Gefängnis endlich wieder Strom. Gina hat sich mit einem Youtube-Video beigebracht, die Leitung zu reparieren und platzt vor Stolz. Nun funktionieren auch die Fernseher wieder und die Insassinen können verfolgen, wie in der Außenwelt über sie berichtet wird. Die Top Story ist der angebliche Terror-Anschlag mit Judy King im Zentrum, den die Öffentlichkeit vermutet, weil Brandy und Skinhead Helen in den Aufnahmen Kopftücher tragen. Von dieser Annahme ist natürlich niemand im Gefängnis begeistert. Maritza und Flaca posieren in selbstgemachten Schulmädchen-Outfits für die Kameras. Anschließend starten sie eine Youtube-Serie, in der sie Beauty-Ratschläge geben und ihr Leben im Gefängnis beschreiben. Als es in den meisten Kommentaren um die Attraktivität von Maritza geht, ist Flaca beleidigt. Gloria versucht weiterhin, sich um Daya zu kümmern. Sie will sie überreden, ihr in der Küche zu helfen und Konflikte zu vermeiden, doch Daya verzeiht ihr nicht, dass sie ihr die Waffe abgenommen hat. Suzanne hat zunehmen Probleme damit, dass im Gefängnis nichts mehr nach ihren alten Routinen läuft. Als kein Frühstück serviert wird, gerät sie fast in Panik und Gloria gibt ihr schnell einen Jogurt, was schon reicht, um Suzanne wieder zu beruhigen. Aleida Diaz ist zwar nicht mehr im Gefängnis, hat es aber nach wie vor nicht leicht. Sie sucht einen Job im Nagelstudio und versucht es in einem asiatischen Betrieb. Statt ihr Geld anzubieten verlangt die Besitzerin 20 Euro am Tag, um Aleida "auszubilden". Die rastet aus und verlässt den Salon. Am gleichen Tag bekommt sie einen Anruf von Gloria, die eigentlich erzählen will, was im Gefängnis vor sich geht, es dann aber doch nicht übers Herz bringt. Später erfährt sie die Wahrheit aber aus den Nachrichten und ruft bei dem Sender an, um sich über die negative Berichterstattung zu beschweren. Als die Produzenten hören, dass eine ehemalige Insassin am Telefon ist, laden sie sie zu einem Interview ins Studio ein. Die Nazis Brandy, Helen und Sankey haben Judy King zu ihrer persönlichen Sklavin ernannt. Sie zwingen sie, ihnen Frühstück zu machen, merken aber bald, dass andere einen hohen Preis für die Köchin bezahlen würden. Die Gewinnerin ist Black Cindy mit ihrem Gebot von einem Baby-Kalender und Einhorn-Stickern. Taystee will Judys Medienwirksamkeit nutzen, um endlich auf Poussey aufmerksam zum machen und ihre Forderungen vorzutragen. Flashbacks Janae zeigt als junge Teenagerin in der Schule großes Potenzial. Sie geht allerdings auf eine Schule mit sehr begrenzten Mitteln. Ihre Lehrerin will sie fördern und nimmt sie mit auf einen Ausflug zu einer privaten Schule mit exzellentem Ruf. Sie will, dass Janae dadurch motiviert wird, weiterhin hart zu arbeiten und vielleicht auch eines Tages auf eine solche Schule gehen zu können. Dort angekommen wird Janae die Schülerin Courtney zugewiesen, die sie den Tag über herumführen soll. Janae traut ihren Augen nicht, als sie das Gelände und die hochwertige Ausrüstung der Schule sieht. Als sie dann auch noch erleben muss, wie drei weiße Mädchen mit Afro-Perücken eine Szene aus "Dreamgirls" performen, ist für Janae der Bogen überspannt. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Zurück in ihrer eigenen Schule beteiligt Janae sich nicht mehr am Unterricht. Sie sieht keinen Sinn mehr in Bildung oder harter Arbeit in einer Welt, die von vornherein so ungerecht ist. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5